1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to furniture members such as chair arms adapted to be manually adjusted and operated by, for example, a finger tab.
2. Related Art
Mechanisms for relatively positioning telescopic members of a piece of furniture are well known. Such mechanism is designed to enable a person to adjust a position of one member of the piece of furniture (e.g., chair arm) relative to another member thereof and position same in order to fit different individuals with various heights or job tasks. However, such prior mechanisms are typically relatively complex in constructions, costly to manufacture, and unreliable in use. Further, they are troublesome to manipulate or operate, and are visually unattractive and detract from the appearance of the piece of furniture. Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved mechanism for relatively positioning telescopic members of a piece of furniture (e.g., chair arm) in order to overcome the inadequacies of the prior art and contribute significantly to the advancement of the art.